Mustache Maniacs Film Co. Wiki:Policy
There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Other policies for this Wikia should be decided by the wiki community. It's generally best to keep policies as simple as possible, and not to introduce too many rules. A growing wiki can usually do well with a few simple policies and a lot of goodwill and cooperation. Adding Category:Policy to any policy pages will add them to the policy category. This is found here. However, it should be noted that there are some specific policies regarding the Mustache Maniacs Film Co. Wiki, which are outlined here. Member Policy Due to U.S. law, you must be at least 13 years of age or older to contribute to the Mustache Maniacs Film Co. Wiki. This also applies to international members. There will also be no sockpuppetry on this wiki, which is explained in full in our full member policy, which can be found here. Anyone who violates these terms of use will have administrative action inflicted upon them, which may include permanent banning. Content Policy All content contained on the Mustache Maniacs Film Co. Wiki relates only to Mustache Maniacs Film Co., including movies, characters, locations, and so forth. We ask anyone who wishes to contribute to this wiki to please do not add any content that was never, or is not planned to be, part of any Mustache Maniacs Film Co. production. Any pages containing unrelated content will be deleted by the administrative staff. For full content policy, please go here. Editing Policy If you find any typographic errors, misspellings, or odd word usages, we advise that you immediately fix any of these mistakes. However, while you edit, do not add any content to a page that is not known to be associated with its subject in regards to Mustache Maniacs Film Co. Any vandalism such as this will result in administrative action. For full editing policy, please go here. Image Policy Images are a great way to add visuals to the Mustache Maniacs Film Co. Wiki, and we are also opening our doors as image hosting for Mustache Maniacs Film Co. fans. However, do note that uploading images that will never be used for either purpose (see example photo) will result in administrative action. It's an unnecessary waste of space, and it takes image hosting or page enhancing opportunities away from others. All rules for images also apply to videos. For full image policy, please go here. Category Policy* Organizing pages on this wiki into categories is a great way to keep this wiki organized, but please do not add irrelevant or biased categories, such as "Awesome Stuff," "Long Movies," "Red Houses," My Favorites," or anything else along those lines. Doing so will result in administrative action. More helpful categories include "Animation," "Johnny Thunder Saga," "Original Characters," "Project U," and so forth. For full category policy, please go here. Page Layout Policy While tailored for different needs, pages on the Mustache Maniacs Film Co. Wiki have set templates to create a sense of uniformity. This set up includes, but is not limited to, using n/a for any unavailable data, using bullet points for Details and Trivia sections, and placing galleries near the bottom of the page, before external links, if any. For full page layout policy, please go here.